Las Vegas Meets Miami
by gsrnhiphuggers
Summary: Gil Grissom and his team finally get to go on a vacation to Miami, Fl. There they meet together with Horatio Caine's crew. Sorry not to great with summary's. I do not own CSI or CSI Miami, I however own Emma, and some other Characters.
1. Chapter 1: Brass's Office

**Chapter 1: Brass's Office**

Jim Brass and Sophia Curtis were in Brass' s office talking. Since they have been so busy the past few months, they have not had anytime to sit and talk. The two were mostly talking about their last case, but they made a few personal comments. As they continued to talk, there was a knock on the door.

Brass: " Come in."

They both looked up to see the supervisor of the graveyard shift CSI's.

Brass: "Gil, what can I do for you?"

Grissom: " I need you and Sophia in the break room with us. I have something to tell everyone."

With that Grissom left. Brass and Sophia just looked at each other, shrugged and headed to CSI.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Chapter 2: The News**

Everyone was sitting in the break room waiting on Grissom to come and hand out assignments. They were all sitting around talking when Grissom, finally entered looking not at all happy.

Grissom: " Well, I have some news for everyone."

Sara: "Great we are all in trouble. What did we do now?"

Grissom: "Sara, calm down."

Sara just glared at him. Grissom cleared his throat and began to speak.

Grissom: " Well, I was contacted by the Mayor earlier today about an hour before shift."

Grissom then started smiling, he couldn't hide it any longer. He continued.

Grissom: " The Mayor is sending us all on a one month vacation. Paid that is."

Everyone was really excited by this news None of them have has a break in months let alone any type of vacation.

Catherine: " So where are we going?"

Grissom: " The mayor rented us a beach house in Miami, Florida."

At this Greg started bouncing in his seat.

Greg: "When do we leave?"

Grissom: " We got tonight off to rest. We don't leave until the day after tomorrow. That way if anyone needs to go shopping, get rest, we can do so. So everyone go home and rest and we all will meet back here Wednesday at 5 am."

After that was all done Grissom told Brass and Sophia they were going along as well. Everyone went home to get some sleep so they could get ready.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping is a drag

**Chapter 3: Shopping is such a drag**

After Sara has left the lab, she had went home. She had not really had much sleep since they had been so busy. When she got home she went to the fridge and got herself a beer. She then went back to her living room and relaxed on the couch. She then switched on her TV and flipped through the channels. As she flipped through the channels she seen one of her all time favorite shows on TV land; The Brady Bunch. When the show was over Sara headed to bed.

Sara awoke to the sound of a knock on her door. She looked over at the clock and seen it was 9 am. She groaned, she didn't sleep that well like usual. Sara flung the covers off of her and dragged herself out of bed. The knocking became more persistent as she finally reached the door. When Sara looked through the peep whole, she was very surprised to see Catherine and Mandy waiting impatiently. She opened the door.

Sara: "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Catherine: "We have come to take you shopping. We were going anyway and we want you to come."

Mandy: " Plus we are going to drag you shopping kicking and screaming if you don't."

Sara: " Guys, I really don't like going shopping. I just need a few things but I planned on going later today ok. I didn't get much sleep last night so I am really tired. I will just go this evening."

Catherine: "No, go get dressed, you are going to go with us. No if, ands, or buts."

Mandy: "Come on Sara, we will all have a lot of fun, promise."

Sara knew that with these two she was not going to win this fight.

Sara: "Alright, fine, wait here while I go get dressed. "

Mandy and Catherine were sitting on the couch talking while Sara went and got changed. Sara went into her bedroom, she picked out a nice pair of dark jeans, a light lavender colored silk tank top, and her favorite pair of nice dress sandals. She quickly tamed her natural curls and put on a little make-up. When she was done she walked back into the living room to Catherine and Mandy.

They immediately stopped talking when they seen Sara. They could not believe that Sara was dressed casual but really nice looking outfit. They never seen her dressed like this. 'Wow, I finally rendered Catherine Willows speechless' Sara thought, pleased with herself.

Catherine: "Wow, Sara, you look really nice!"

Mandy: "You really do look really pretty Sara! You should dress like that more often!"

Sara: "Thanks guys, now can we go and get this over with?"

With that they walked out the house, Sara grabbed her purse and keys, locked up and headed out the door.

Catherine: "We are taking my SUV."

Sara: "Ok, that's fine"

They all got in and Catherine pulled out of Sara's apartment. Catherine was heading towards the mall, when Sara's phone started to ring. Sara smiled when she looked at the caller id.

Sara: " Hey babe! No I am not at home, Catherine and Mandy came over and are dragging me shopping for this trip. Well, I tried to tell them that to me shopping is a drag but, they wouldn't listen. We are turning into the mall. Ok, I would love that babe. Yes, we just now parked. Ok, I will see you soon."

Catherine and Mandy just looked at each other, like wow I have never heard Sara call someone babe in front of us.

Sara: "Sorry, about that guys. So where are you dragging me to first?"

Catherine and Mandy: "To get a bathing suit!"

Ugh, Sara thought at first. Then her phone beeped to show she had a new text. Sara opened her phone, she smiled when it read, I see you where are you headed first?. She replied, to go and get a bathing suit, they have men's too, so go in and I will come out and you text me which one that you like, just stay out of Catherine and Mandy's site.

They finally reached the store with all the really nice bathing suits. Catherine found one she really liked, it was a black sexy looking bikini, that she knew Warrick would love. Mandy found one she really liked it was a tasteful yet really sexy one piece, that was a darker golden yellow. Sara had a little trouble, Mandy and Catherine made her try on ones that she didn't care for, as she was looking, she got another text.

It read, Honey do you see that sky blue bikini that you are by? Try that one on, I will tell you how I like it! Don't worry I just picked out my swim trunks, so I am good I am just waiting on you guys.

Sara looked to her right and seen the bathing suit that he was talking about she grabbed it and then went to try it on. She came out of the dressing room and smiled at Catherine and Mandy.

Sara: "So, what do you think about this one girls?"

Catherine and Mandy: " Buy it!"

Sara went back into change into her clothed when she received yet another text. ' I am with Cath and Mandy, buy it, as long as you feel comfortable in it. But by the look on your face you like it! J

Sara, text back, yes I do like it, you have such good taste!! You know me well don't you! J

Sara came out of the changing room, she seen Gil, was just finishing paying for his swim trunks and walked out. She smiled.

Sara: "Ok, lets pay for these. After here where do you plan on dragging me to next?"

Catherine: "Well, you are not going to like this but Victoria's Secret."

Sara: "Ugh, alright."

After Sara paid for her bathing suit, she text Gil again. ' We are now heading to Victoria's Secret. J Fun for you but, I doubt you really want to go in there, so if you want you can go back to your house and I will be over later with my bags packed so you can drive me to the lab Wednesday morning. Lol! :P '

After Catherine and Mandy paid for their swim suits, they headed towards Victoria's Secret. When they walked in Catherine being the ever so observant CSI that she is, seen Gil Grissom, looking at some very nice baby doll sets that were rather expensive, Cath new all to well. ' Hmm. I wonder why Gil would be looking at those.'

Catherine: "Hey, Gil, what are you doing here?"

Grissom: " Um, hi Catherine, Mandy, Sara. I did not expect you girls to be here."

Mandy: "Hi, Griss."

Catherine: "So, I am guessing you got yourself a girlfriend Gil, good for you! I thought you mood changed. I guess getting laid helps huh." She smiled.

Sara: " So, Griss, which one of these are you getting for your girlfriend? I can help you pick it out since I know what she likes." She said trying not to smile to much to give anything away.

Grissom: " Thanks Sara that would be great I could use some help."

Sara: "Anytime Grissom!"

Catherine and Mandy: " You know who his girlfriend is?"

Sara: "Ya, I know her pretty well actually."

Catherine: " Let me guess. Neither one of you are going to tell us either are you?"

They shook their heads no.

Catherine: "Ya, I thought so, so I guess while Sara helps you Gil, Mandy and I will go over here and look."

With that Catherine grabbed Mandy's arm and stomped off. Making sure that they were out of ear shot Sara turned to Grissom.

Sara: "I thought I told you not to let them see you! Now I am going to be interrogated!" She glared playfully.

Grissom: chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I wanted to find my girlfriend something nice for the trip to Miami."

Sara: smiled. " Well, are you just the sweetest! Well, lets hurry and find it so that I can finish shopping with those two, and get home and pack and get to your place."

Grissom: smiled. " You got it honey. How about you call me when you get home and I will come over and help you pack."

Sara: " I will, I would love some help packing. It will go quicker that way."

So Sara and Grissom looked and finally found a nice tasteful, set of nightwear for Sara to wear when they went to Miami. They got it just in case they got a room together. They planned on sending clues out to the team, that they were together. But one thing that Sara didn't know that Gil had a big surprise set up for her.

Grissom: "OK, I am going to go pay for this and if you see something else in here that you like and want to get you can, it's up to you. But I will head home and wait for you to call me ok."

Sara: " OK, that sounds good. I can't wait for them to finish shopping. I hate shopping. Although, it is better when I go shopping with you. That's makes it worth going when we do have to go!" She smiled.

Grissom: "Yes, I would have to agree with you on that. Ok, I am going to go I still have some shopping to do myself. So I will see you later sweetheart!"

Sara: "OK, Gil, I love you, I will call you when I get home. But I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while longer." She sighed.

Grissom: " You will be fine honey, I love you too. Just enjoy yourself. Text or call me if you need anything and I will do the same!"

Sara: "Alright, I better go find them two."

With that done, Sara went and found Catherine and Mandy. She found them looking at there body sprays and things like that.

Catherine: "Finally, what took you so long? I thought you knew what she liked."

Sara: "Sorry, we started talking about that case we closed last week."

Mandy: " Hey guys, do you think Nick would like the smell of this?"

Sara and Catherine smelled what Mandy was looking at. They both agreed that Nick would love the sweet exotic smell of the body mist. Catherine and Sara both bought a couple of different smelling body sprays. After that they went and paid for their items and headed to the clothing stores to get the right clothes for the beach.


	4. Chapter 4: Grissom's Special Pick Up

**Chapter 4: Grissom's Special Pick up.**

After Grissom left Sara to finish her day of shopping with Catherine and Mandy, he went and bought his clothes that he would need for the vacation. When he was done with clothes shopping he left the mall to drive to this really nice jewelry store he seen about a month before. 

Grissom got to the Jewelry store, he was very excited . He could not wait to see the ring that he had custom made for Sara. He was going to propose on this trip, so he was also nervous. Grissom took a deep breathe and walked inside.

Store Owner: " Mr. Grissom, it is so great to see you again! How are you and the lovely lady?"

Grissom: "We are doing very well Mr. Wesson. We are actually fixing to go on a one month trip to Miami, FL. Of course our team will be with us but that is fine, they are family. How are you and the Missus?"

Mr. Wesson: " That is great Mr. Grissom, I am very happy to hear that! We are doing very well, thank you for asking! I am taking it you are here about your special ring?"

Grissom: "You are welcome, yes I am here about the ring. I seen that you called yesterday, but I was busy and never got a chance to call you back. I take it that is is in?"

Mr. Wesson: " That is just fine, I know you are busy since you told me what job you have. I am very happy to say that your ring is in. It is beautiful as well, I have never had anyone want to design a ring like this and I know that you lady is really going to love it. I am glad that I could be a part of this happy moment!"

Grissom: "I am very happy that you could help me make this moment happen. I have loved her since the first time I seen her and I was stupid enough to almost drive her away. I am glad she never gave up on me. I couldn't be happier. I am happy that you could help me pull off this special design that I had in my mind! You have been a big help!"

Mr. Wesson: " I am glad, if you will wait here I will go and get them for you. I am throwing in something special for you as well! I really hope that you will like it."

Grissom: " I am sure I will. I will wait."

They both smiled and Mr. Wesson, went to the back to get the ring. When he came back Grissom could not wait to see how the ring turned out.

Mr. Wesson: " Here you are Mr. Grissom. Let me know what you think of it."

Grissom opened the box and could not believe how beautiful the ring had turned out. The main stone was cut into a butterfly shape with four sapphires in it. Then on each side had two small flower shaped diamonds on it. It was on white Gold and the band was princess cut. On each side of the flower shaped diamonds there were three smaller diamonds. Grissom could not believe how great the ring turned out. He made it where when they were married that to small bands with diamonds could be added to both sides of the engagement ring, that way his Sara could have the most special and unique kind of ring he could think of that would fit her.

He remembered when he was shopping for a ring nothing jumped out and said this is the ring for Sara. When Grissom found Wesson Custom Jewelry he had gotten the idea with help from Mr. Wesson to design the ring. Grissom was very happy with the work.

Mr. Wesson: " So what do you think of the ring Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom: " I love it, it is beautiful, you did great work Mr. Wesson. I can't thank you enough."

Mr. Wesson: " I am glad you like it, when I was making it, I got an idea what to make your ring. I remember you told me that you are an entomologist and that you like bugs and you told me you favorites. This is your ring and I hope that you like it."

Mr. Wesson then handed Grissom another box. Grissom took it and opened the box. Grissom could not believe that this ring was also white gold and Mr. Wesson had made designs of his favorite bugs on the ring. Grissom's ring was just as unique as him and Sara's ring as unique as she was. The rings were them. Grissom was more than pleased with the great work this man had done.

Grissom: " Mr. Wesson, I am speechless, I love this ring, both of them. I can't thank you enough for making me a ring as well but you really did not have to."

Mr. Wesson: " Don't mention it Mr. Grissom. And one other surprise I have for you. The ring that I made for you is on the house, since I was the one that came up with the idea, as for Ms. Sidle's ring I am taking half off the price! I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He smiled.

Grissom: " Well, I can never thank you enough for this. This is all better than I expected." He smiled back. " I will just go ahead and pay now, I still need to get home so I can finish packing. Also, when the wedding is set I will definitely bring you by an invitation to it and I hope to see you and the missus there!"

Mr. Wesson: " Well, I will definitely make time to come when you set a date. I hope all goes well for you on this trip! OK, since I am taking half off your total comes to five thousand dollars."

Grissom smiled and pulled out his wallet and wrote a check for the amount. Grissom had already bought the insurance on the ring. Grissom had saved up the money from mostly the seminars he had been teaching along with some of his pay check. Now Grissom had an extra five thousand in the bank thanks to Mr. Wesson.

Mr. Wesson: "Thank you very much Mr. Grissom, I hope to see and hear from you soon. I would love to hear how everything went."

Grissom: " Please call me Gil, I will for sure let you know how everything goes and bring Sara by when we get back from vacation in a month and we will tell you all about it!"

Mr. Wesson: " Well, I can not wait to meet Ms. Sidle, let me know when you bring her by and I will bring Rose to meet the both of you as well. And if you please call me Rex. I am very glad to have done business with you Gil. You are by far my best and favorite customer!"

Grissom: "It was my pleasure Rex. I will see you when we get back from Miami."

Mr. Wesson: "I will be here. You have a great day and a wonderful time!"

Grissom: " Thank you again Rex. I am sure we will!"

With that Grissom left with both rings and a huge smile. Grissom got into his car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5:Finally it's over

**Chapter 5: Finally its over**

Sara happy that finally, the whole day of shopping was over. She couldn't wait to get home and call Gil. They were finally pulling into her apartment complex when Catherine finally decided it was time to ask some questions.

Catherine: " So , Sara who is Grissom's girlfriend?"

'Oh great' Sara thought, ' I thought she wasn't going to be nosy for once since she didn't ask them at the mall, boy was I wrong.

Sara: "Catherine, not to sound rude or anything, but it is not my place to tell you who Grissom is with. That is his decision to make not mine."

Catherine: : " Well, I guess you are right. So I guess I will just leave it alone. But I know how you feel about him and I was wondering if you were ok."

Mandy: " I was kind of wondering the same thing to Sara, I mean everyone knows that you have very strong feelings for him. I am surprised that you are not upset by this."

Sara: " Well, we all move on, and it's just something I had to do. If you love them let them go. And I did. There is not much I can really do about it."

'If you guys only knew' Sara laughed inwardly.

Catherine: " I guess you are right, but if you ever need to talk I am here as well as Mandy. Let us help you carry your things inside."

As they got out of the car, they grabbed all of Sara's things and headed to her apartment. Sara got her keys out and unlocked her door.

Sara: " You guys can just sit everything there in the living room. I am packing it all in the suitcases anyway. I wanted to thank you guys, I actually had fun today. Even though I hate to shop."

Mandy: " I am just glad we got to spend some time together, we don't get to have girl's nights or days with how busy we are. I had a great time as well."

Catherine: " I am glad you both came to. I had a great time as well. But, we are going to go ahead and get out of here. I need to drop Mandy off and go home so we can all get our packing done. We do have to be up early."

Sara: "Ok, guys I will see you all tomorrow then. Have a good night."

Catherine and Mandy: " Bye."

After they left Sara called Grissom like she said she would.

Grissom: "Hi, honey, how did the rest of the shopping go?"

Sara: " Hey Gil, it was actually pretty fun. We all never really get to hang out. But I am really ready to see you. Can you come over now, I do need some help packing."

Grissom: "Sure honey, I am on my way I will see you in fifteen minutes."

Sara: "OK, I love you, see you soon."

Grissom: "I love you to honey. See you shortly."

When Grissom hung up the phone he decided he couldn't wait to ask her to marry him. He loved her to much to wait another minute. So before he left he grabbed the rings and was out the door. When he had got home he had packed do he was all ready to go. Plus with him being packed he would have more time to spend with Sara.

Fifteen minutes later Grissom pulled up at Sara's apartment building. He walked up to the second story and knocked on her door.

Sara heard the knock, she was in the process of getting something to drink. She had decided that she would wait until Gil got there to pack so he could help her.

Sara left the kitchen and went and opened the door to see the man of her dreams standing there.

Sara: "Gil, I am so glad you came over, I missed you all day today. Come on in."

Sara backed up to let him in. He hadn't said anything so she was now wondering if something was wrong. Then that thought went away when he gave her a very passion filled kiss. When the need for air was needed Grissom reluctantly pulled away.

Sara: "Well, hello to you to." She smiled her famous Sara Sidle smile that Grissom just loved.

Grissom: " Hello honey. I missed you today as well but I am glad that you had fun. I do want to talk to you. But I just want you to listen."

Sara: "OK. Go ahead."

Grissom: " Sara, I have loved you since, I first seen you in the front row at my seminar. I have not be able to stop thinking about you since. You are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine life without you in it. I was going to wait until Miami to ask but I just can't wait any longer."

With that Grissom got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box and opened it.

Sara gasped when she seen the ring she could not believe her eyes the ring was absolutely gorgeous. She started to cry when he dropped down to one knee, but they were tears of joy, love , and happiness.

Grissom: " Sara Sidle will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

All Sara could do was nod yes. She couldn't say anything if she wanted to. Grissom slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring looked so natural and just right for his Sara, he was very glad that it turned out so beautiful, just like the person that was wearing it. Grissom stood up and smiled and wiped her tears away and kissed her gently but passionately, then gave her a hug.

Sara: " Oh my gosh, Gil, I was so not expecting this. I am so happy, I can't wait to be Mrs. Gil Grissom. And this ring is absolutely gorgeous. Where did you ever find one like this?"

Grissom: "Actually, I designed with some help from Rex, who was the Jewelry store owner. When we get married, I have two bands that will go on either side of it to make it complete. What was great about Rex, is that he even made me a ring. Would you like to see it?"

Sara: " I would love to see it." She smiled.

Grissom took the other ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Sara could not believe it, this ring had Gil's favorite bugs engraved on them. It was just a stunning as her was.

Sara: " Gil, did you design this ring to? It is just as stunning as mine is."

Grissom: " Actually, no I didn't I was talking to Rex and I told him about what job I do and he came up with the design and surprised me with it when I went and picked your ring up today."

Sara: " These rings are so use Gil, I love them and I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."

Grissom: " Anything for you my love."

Sara: "Now I know I am not supposed to ask you this but how much did this cost? I am curious, it could not have been cheap."

Grissom: " Well, it was originally ten thousand dollars. But Rex knocked off half the price so I only paid five thousand all together. My ring he made for me on the house."

Sara: " Wow, I would have been happy with just something simple babe, you did not have to spend that much. That was nice of him to make that ring for you no charge. He sounds really nice." She smiled.

Grissom: "He is. He wants to meet you when we get back from Miami and he is going to introduce us to his wife as well. How about we go and get your things packed and head to my house and go to bed early since we have to be up at the lab at 5 am."

Sara: " Sounds great!"

After that Sara and Grissom took everything into her room and they started packing. Since it was both of them packing it did not take to long. When they were done they headed back to Grissom's house. Where he fixed them dinner while they watched a little TV then headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Who knows what?

**Chapter 6: Who knows what?**

Everyone arrived at the lab at 5am. Of course Sara and Grissom were the first ones to arrive. After them was Brass and Sophia, then Warrick and Catherine, and last but not least Nick, Mandy and Greg.

Grissom: " Ok, we are only going to take two of the SUV's, who wants to ride with me and who will drive the other?"

Warrick: "Well, I will drive one of them. So who wants to ride with me?"

Catherine: " I will ride with Warrick."

Greg: "I will to."

Nick: "Mandy and I will ride with Warrick to."

Grissom: " Ok, so Sara, Brass, and Sophia will ride with me. Lets load up and head over to the airport."

They all loaded up into the two vehicles and headed to the airport. While on there way Sophia noticed the ring on Sara's finger.

Sophia: " Sara when did you get engaged, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Sara: "Actually, I just got engaged last night. I have actually been seeing someone for 2 years now."

Brass: " I am really happy for you sweetheart. I am glad you found someone to make you happy!" He smiled at her.

Sophia: "So, Sara what is your fiancé's name?"

Sara: " Well, I can't really tell you yet but I will soon. I hope you understand."

Sophia: " Sure Sara, I understand."

Brass: " Why can't you tell us that Gil, finally popped the question."

Sara turned around to look at Brass.

Sara: " How in the hell do you know that it is Gil?"

Brass: "Sara, I may not be a CSI, but I can tell that you both love each other, I am glad he finally did something about it. I am very happy for you two. Now how the rest of the team doesn't know, I will never know. They are supposed to be some of the top CSI's in the country." He chuckled.

Grissom: " Well, thank you Jim, but if you can both not say anything we are going to drop hints to the team and see if they figure it out."

Sophia: " I am really happy for the two of you. I won't say anything, but we also have a secret, Jim and I have been together for about six months now. But no saying anything." She looked at Brass and said. " We should drop hints to."

Brass: "That would be a good idea, let them try to figure out ours to, make it a double thing for them to figure out." They all laughed and thought it was a good idea. " I mean we all know that Catherine and Warrick are together and that Nick and Mandy are a couple and Greg is still looking for a girl. We should just give them a challenge."

Grissom: "This will be a good way to test them on their skills I think."

Everyone else agreed with Grissom. In the car behind them they were all talking about the people driving in front of them.

Mandy: " Ok, was it just me or did Sara have a ring on her ring finger?"

Nick: "Yeah I noticed that to."

Greg: " I wonder who she is engaged to."

Catherine and Warrick: "I bet I know."

Mandy, Nick, Greg: "Who?"

Catherine: "Grissom."

Nick: "No way, they maybe nice to each other now but I doubt that they are together. I mean I suspect that Grissom had a girlfriend, but I didn't think it would be Sara."

Greg& Mandy: "I agree with Nick."

Catherine: "Ok, fine on this trip watch, watch, like how we room together and everything, we will let Grissom and them make all the seating, rooms and other arrangements. He will pair himself with Sara, Sophia and Brass, Warrick and me, and then you three. Well, Greg will probably get his own room, but just you guys watch.

The others agreed as they were pulling into the airport.


	7. Chapter 7: Flight 1824

**Chapter 7: Flight 1824 From McCarran to Will Rogers**

They arrived at the airport parking in the long term parking. They all got out and got their luggage. They then walked to the line where they checked in their luggage and went to find their gate.

Greg: "So what are we going to do when we get to Miami?"

Grissom: "Well, we are just going to relax Greg, go to the beach, and basically do whatever we want to."

Greg: "Grissom, do you know what relaxing means?"

Everyone laughed. They thought it was funny.

Grissom: "Very funny Greg. As a matter of fact I do know how to relax."

They continued sitting around talking waiting for their flight to be called.

Catherine: "When I found out that we were going to Miami, I called Horatio Caine and we will be getting together with them one night."

Warrick: "I will have to talk to Eric, and see if he can teach me how to dive."

Sara: " Who is Eric?"

Warrick: " He is one of Horatio Caine's CSI's there in Miami. He is cool. I think you all will like him. You guys will like Tim Speedle and Calleigh Duquene. Calleigh she is their ballistics expert. If anyone knows their guns its her."

Catherine: "So who is sitting where on the plane?"

Brass: "Well, Cath you and Warrick will sit by each other, then Nick and Mandy together, Me and Sophia, and then Greg."

Grissom: " Oh, I forgot to tell all of you we are flying first class."

Greg: " Sweet, I have never flew first class before. This is going to be awesome."

Sara: "Greg, seriously calm down."

Greg: "Yes mother."

Sara glared at him. Then their flight was called. They got their carry-on's and headed to the gate entrance. Once they got seated, Sara and Grissom fell asleep just after take off. Greg pulled out his ipod and listened to music. Catherine and Warrick sat there and watched their friends to see if they could get any clues. Brass and Sophia also fell asleep just after take off. Nick and Mandy took out Nick's portable dvd player and watched Live Free or Die Hard.

When they were almost to the Houston airport, everyone was awake except Sara. She was still asleep with her head resting on Grissom's shoulder, when the pilot came over the intercom.

'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are almost to Houston. But we are having to turn to head to Oklahoma City because of the tropical storm that is hitting Houston at this time. We will land in Oklahoma City in one hour and fifteen minutes. Thank you for understanding and sorry for the delay.'

At hearing this everyone was a little irritated but it gave them time to relax before they landed.

Sara then started to wake up. She looked up at Grissom and smile and was wondering why they had not landed yet.

Sara: "Gil, how come we have not landed yet?"

Grissom: "Well, honey they are going to have to land our aircraft in Oklahoma City because of the tropical storm heading into Houston."

Sara: "Oh, ok, that will be neat I have never been to Oklahoma."

Grissom: "I have been there once."

Sara: " Where and what did you go to Oklahoma for?"

Grissom: " Well, I was invited to do a seminar at the University of Central Oklahoma in Edmond. Much like the seminar that I taught when I met you. I remember I had this one student who waited after class to ask me questions. She reminded me a lot of you actually."

Sara: "Oh really? What was her name?"

Grissom: "Her name was Emma Sidle."

After hearing the name Sara sat straight up. By now everyone was looking at them.

Grissom: "Sara, honey what is it?"

Sara: " Are you sure it was Emma Sidle?"

Grissom: "Yes honey I am sure that was her name. Why?"

Sara: sighed. "Cause Emma Sidle was the name of my little sister that I never got to keep in contact with after we were all taken into foster care."

Grissom looked over at Sara and seen that she looked sad, so he tried ot comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

Grissom: " You going to be alright honey?"

Sara: " I think so. Do you know where she now or do you keep in touch with her?"

Grissom: " I do keep in touch with her. Same way I did with you. I just got an email from her before we left and she told me that she is working in Miami, Fl as a CSI for their dayshift."

Sara: turned to Catherine. " Catherine?"

Catherine: " Yes Sara?"

Sara: " Do you know who the dayshift supervisor of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab is?"

Catherine: "Yes, we are going to be meeting up with him and his team while we are down there. His name is Horatio Caine. Why do you ask?"

Sara: "Thanks Catherine, I was just wondering."

Catherine: "Your welcome."

Sara could not believe that her baby sister was working as a CSI in Miami and she was going to be meeting with her when they got there. Being nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. As Sara was lost in her own thoughts, the plane landed in Oklahoma City. From there they would get on a plane to Miami.


	8. Chapter 8: In Miami

**Chapter 8: In Miami**

While the team of CSI's were waiting to board a plane in Oklahoma, Horatio Caine had called his team into the break room.

Emma: "So whats this meeting for H?"

Abby: " Ya whats up?"

Horatio: "Well, I called this meeting because I wanted to let you all know that we are going to have visitors here for a month. They won't be working but they are CSI's."

Calleigh: "Where are they from Horatio?"

Horatio: " Well, actually Calleigh. You, Eric, and I know two of these CSI's. We worked with them when we had that case that was linked to Las Vegas. Eric, Calleigh, do you two remember Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows?"

Eric: "Oh ya, I remember them, they were pretty nice."

Calleigh: "I remember them to. I agree with Eric they were nice."

Emma: " I know someone who works with Catherine and Warrick. I can't wait to meet the rest of them."

Horatio: "Ok everyone, back to what I was saying. They should be landing in Miami at around 5 pm or so, I believe. So tonight we will just let them get settled then tomorrow, I will give Ms. Willows a call."

After their little meeting, everyone got back to their work in the lab. They were mostly just working on some cold cases since there were no new cases to work on. At five everyone started getting ready to go home.

In the locker room Emma was getting her things together. She could not wait to see Dr. Grissom again. He had helped her out so much and she couldn't have been happier. He was a great man and a great teacher.

Horatio: "Hey sweetheart, are you about ready to go?"

Horatio came up beside Emma and rested his hand on the small of her back as she got out her things. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Emma: "Yes, I am just about ready. Any plans for tonight?"

Horatio: "I do have some plans for us sweetheart." He smiled at her.

Emma shut her locker and they left the lab.

Emma: " So what kind of plans did you have in mind L.T. Caine?" She looked over at him and smiled.

Horatio: "Well, sweetheart I am taking you out to dinner to your favorite place by the ocean." He looked at her with love filled eyes.

Emma: " Well, are you just Mr. Romantic tonight." She chuckled.

They got to the restaurant and order their meals. After they ate they took a walk along the beach and sat there until they were ready to head home. Horatio had asked Emma to move in with about a year into their relationship. He couldn't believe that they have been together for almost two years now, and everything was going great.

As Horatio and Emma were on their way home, across town Eric and Calleigh were sitting in her apartment. They were watching a movie and just cuddled on the couch. They were relaxing from the days work and enjoying it.

Calleigh: "I am kind of excited about meeting the rest of the Vegas graveyard shift."

Eric: "Yeah, I kind of wonder if they are anything like Catherine and Warrick were."

Calleigh: "I am sure they are all nice." She said as she fell asleep. Eric looked down at Calleigh and followed in sleep just behind her.

Natalia and Ryan were at a club. They wanted a night out to relax. They were talking about how Calleigh and all them knew the CSI's from Las Vegas. They decided they would ask when they got the chance. Everyone was excited to see and meet everyone from Las Vegas.

Abby got home and was ready for a relaxing evening. She was excited to have her old friends come out to Miami. None of them new that she was working for the Miami-Dade Police Department Crime Lab. She was ready to see everyone. The one person she really couldn't wait to see was Greg. She missed him a lot. She had always like him as more than a friend but never got to tell him. She still new everyone's phone numbers but had not had a chance to call or anything since in Miami they were always really busy. So she decided to text Greg and play with his mind a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9: OKC to Miami

**Chapter 9: From OKC to Miami**

Everyone was finally on there way to Miami after they got a diversion from Houston. Everyone was seated the same way as they were. Sara sat beside Grissom, Catherine with Warrick, Nick with Mandy and Greg, and Brass with Sophia.

Grissom sat there beside Sara, wondering if she was ok. She seemed kind of shaken after he told her about the student he helped in Oklahoma. He hadn't put two and two together until after Sara said that was her sister.

Grissom: "Honey, are you ok?" He whispered in her ear.

Sara: " Ya, I am just wondering how things are going to go when I see her again."

Grissom: " I am sure everything will go fine."

While Grissom and Sara were talking, Greg's phone beeped letting him know that he had a text message.

_Hey you, can't wait until you guys are here in Miami. Miss you guys like crazy and of course, I miss you the most greggo! __J_

_Abs_

Greg: " Hey guys listen to this text I just got. It's kind of weird. 'Hey you, can't wait until you guys are here in Miami. Miss you guys like crazy and of course, I miss you the most greggo. Abs. Who do we know that lives in Miami?"

Warrick: "Um, I have no clue dude. Text them back and ask them."

Greg: " Alright, I will see if they will tell me who they are."

_Um, I would say the same thing, but I don't know who you are. Who are you?"_

_Greg_

Greg got a text back saying that he knows who it is but he has to wait and see until he gets to Miami.

Greg: "Guys, they are not telling me who they are, but I have to wait until we get to Miami."

Grissom: "Greg we will be in Miami soon. You will find out soon."

Greg: "Oh, Alright."

Abby was sitting in on her couch laughing. She decided to call Horatio to see when they were arriving and what flight they were on.

Horatio: "Caine."

Abby: " Hey Horatio, it's Abby. I was wondering if you could give me the flight information for the CSI's that are coming from Vegas."

Horatio: "Sure Abby. They will land at 5 and their flight number is United Airlines 1824."

Abby: " Thanks H. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything between you and Emma."

Horatio: "No, not at all Abby. Is that all you needed?"

Abby: "Yes, that's all I needed thank you. I will see you guys tomorrow."

Horatio: "Your welcome. Bye."

Abby hung up and grabbed her keys and headed for the airport to meet her friends.


End file.
